


And I Say / Tell Me What You Want

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Cordelia (Movie Poster)
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Poetry, written before the movie was released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: An erotic poem.
Relationships: Frank/Cordelia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	And I Say / Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Here I present to you: some god-awful poetry inspired by [a movie poster](https://adreadfulidea.tumblr.com/post/629627162008453120/ive-got-to-tell-you-all-about-the-hilarious) for a film I have not seen. Enjoy.

And you say  
bite me  
bite me  
And when I do  
you moan and writhe  
beautiful

And you say  
touch me  
touch me  
And your skin is  
hot under my fingers  
shivering

And you say  
hurt me  
hurt me  
And the look in your eyes  
like a prayer answered  
reverent

And you say  
love me  
love me  
And I do, darling  
with all my heart  
absolute

And you say  
choke me  
choke me  
And my hands close  
around your pretty neck  
unyielding

And you say  
kiss me  
kiss me  
And I smile  
get on your knees and earn it  
devilish

And you say  
fuck me  
fuck me  
And in the soft light  
I teach you the meaning of pleasure  
unabashed

And you say  
praise me  
praise me  
And you are a good boy  
taking my cock so well  
wonderful

And you say  
let me  
let me  
And yes  
you may come  
exhausted

And you say  
hold me  
hold me  
And I want to make you mine  
all mine  
forever

And you say  
stay with me  
stay with me  
And that is the one thing  
I cannot give you  
my love


End file.
